1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilets and, more particularly, to a self-contained toilet that can be transported to, and used at, different locations.
2. Background Art
Many portable toilets have been designed for use by children. These toilets are typically designed to be used while supported on a stable surface, such as a floor.
It is common to empty the contents of this type of toilet immediately after use to avoid spilling of the contents thereof and to avoid the development of odors in the vicinity of the toilet.
To the knowledge of the inventor herein, no portable toilet design exists that is useable safely and effectively by a child as in a car. As a result, vehicle travel is normally interrupted to take children to an appropriate location to either use a permanent toilet or safely set up a portable toilet for use. Unfortunately, young children are often incapable of giving sufficient warning of the need to use a toilet to allow a permanent toilet facility to be accessed or the setting up of a portable toilet at a suitable location outside of the vehicle. The consequence of this is that vehicle seats may become soiled.